The Undead
by StarCrusader
Summary: Zombie AU! Warning: Some mature parts. SoMa


**_A/N: It has some mature things in it. Also, it's a little_**_** OOC**__._

* * *

_I looked into his crimson eyes, which shined brilliantly in the moonlight. His white hair ruffled softly in the breeze that swept by. He was beautiful. It was then that I realized that he was looking into her eyes, which was thought was odd. I was watching him from behind a set of binoculars on top of a building on the opposite block. But, there was no doubt about it. This guy was staring into my eyes, into my soul..._

* * *

It all happened when I, Maka Albarn, was in the Library. I was reading a mystery book when a man, covered in blood and rotting flesh, entered the library. His smell instantly filled the entire room, making the few people there gasp and sputter. Looking closer, I saw that his eyes were a milky white, and that his blood was black. He reached behind the front desk, and grabbed the librarian by her hair. The poor woman screamed a blood-curdling scream as the man bit into her neck, causing her blood to fountain and gush out of her new wound.

"Gaaaah.. spllg... guh.." was all the librarian could stammer out before the man bit into her again, a sickening cracking noise resounding throughout the entire library. The librarians' body went limp, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her eyes wide with fear.

The man continued to rip his rotten teeth into her body as the library went into a panic, everybody running to the back exit, pushing and shoving.

I was paralyzed with fear, stuck fast to my seat, which was only a few tables away from the front desk of the library. It was only when the man started coming towards me that I sprang up from her seat, running towards the back door.

I burst out into the street and whipped my head from side to side, looking for the safest way to go. Which was hard. There were dozens of people screaming out. Many people, much like the man from inside, had black blood all over their bodies, organs hanging out, and those milky white eyes that looked into the distance, yet didn't see anything.

They were... _dead!_ And hungry... for living flesh.

A woman came up behind me and grabbed me. Shrieking, I turned around to stare into the milky eyes that bore into her own, filled with a hunger that was forever unsatisfying. A thirst that was to never be quenched.

Breaking from my morbid thoughts, I punched the woman square in the nose, a sickening crack echoing through my mind. I pushed the woman away and ran down the street, ducking into an alleyway that led to an apartment complex.

I broke into the building and looked around, making sure that the coast was clear. I shut the door and boarded it up with some wood I found in the janitors' closet. I did this to all the doors. I also checked all the apartments, but there wasn't anybody here, which was quite surprising. It seems that everybody had fled the city, leaving only the dead behind.

* * *

It was pitch black outside by the time I boarded every door and gathered all the supplies I'd need into one room on the top floor. The amount of food I gathered would last her about a month. People were smart enough to take their necessities with them when they fled. I also found a katana that would be useful. I also found a pair of new binoculars, which could see up to four blocks away.

Crawling into the bed, my eyes slowly closed, throwing me into a world of darkness, much like the one outside the window.

* * *

Well, the month slipped by slowly, but I found various ways to entertain myself. I'd look out into the world with my new binoculars and watch the dead just wander around. This made me observe them, and put them into categories. Walkers were the ones that just aimlessly shuffled around. Runners were the ones that could run remarkably fast. Biters bit at everything that moved, trying desperately to eat something alive. And then there were the Innocents. These were little kids that died, but became one of the undead. They were runners and biters put into one small being. And the worst part was, that they didn't even look dead. They looked normal, aside from their milky eyes. They had an intelligence, too.

Today was the day I had been dreading. Today was the day that i had to go out and get supplies.

Quietly, i slipped a window open and climbed out of it. My shoes smacked against the wet pavement. It had rained the night before. Ducking behind trash cans and splitting open the occasional undead with my katana, I made her way to the convenience store a few blocks away. I slipped inside and scanned the store for more corpses. There was only one, but i took it out quickly.

i swiftly took off the backpack and shoved in cans of soup, batteries, some junk food, and water bottles into it. i had enough to last about another month. I zipped up the bag, swung it onto my back, and went to the front door. That was my first and worst mistake. The alarm went off, resonating for blocks.

_"Shit!_" I cursed sharply, turning on my heel to run out the back door. I burst outside and began to run down the street. The undead were being attracted by the loud ringing of the alarm, and it wouldn't be long before I got surrounded by them.

I shot down an alleyway and stopped short. Somebody was crying... it sounded like a little girl. I had to get out of there... _now!_ Innocents always cried to lure their unsuspecting victims; which was what I was about to become if I didn't leave.

I turned and ran out of the alleyway, scrambling up the street. The crying became a frustrated yell, followed by loud footsteps on the street, coming towards me. I turned around and saw a little girl with milky eyes coming towards me with incredible speed and gnashing teeth.

Not paying attention to where I was running, I slipped and landed on the cold wet pavement. I rolled onto my back just when the little girl pounced. She landed on me with a gurgling hiss and tried to bite into my neck. The girl was strong... _inhumanly _strong.

I pushed the girl off and swung my katana. It caught the girl in the throat, which sprayed black blood all over the place, including my white shorts and blue shirt. I forced the blade to cut through the rest of the way through the girls neck, severing her head, her body falling to the ground, spraying blood everywhere.

Not hesitating moment more, I ran all the way to the apartment complex, slipped through the window, and shut it, making sure it was locked. Slumping against a wall, I put my head in my hands. It felt as though I killed an innocent little girl. But, if I didn't kill her, I would've definitely died.

Deciding to make some soup, I ran up the stairs to my apartment and rummaged through my bag. Guess it'd have to be chicken noodle soup.

After finishing my meal, I looked at the clock. It was 4:11 p.m. It would be dark soon, so i cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes that I found in the apartment next to me. By the time I settled down into my chair facing the window, it was 8:45 and dark outside, the moon casting a haunting glow onto the city.

I brought the binoculars to my eyes and looked around. Then, my eyes landed on something - or rather, _someone_ - moving. It was a boy, about my age, which happened to be 17. He was with a few other people. A boy with blue spikey hair and a star tattoo on his right shoulder, a girl with beautiful blue hair and hazel eyes, a boy with black spikey hair and black eyes, and a girl with black hair in a ponytail and purple eyes.

But my eyes wouldn't stray from the boy I saw first.

I looked into his crimson eyes, which shined brilliantly in the moonlight. His white hair ruffled softly in the breeze that swept by. He was beautiful. It was then that I realized that he was looking into her eyes, which was thought was odd. I was watching him from behind a set of binoculars on top of a building on the opposite block. But, there was no doubt about it. This guy was staring into my eyes, into my soul...

I snapped back to reality when he turned away from me and began to walk away. _Where is he going..?_ I wondered. My eyes followed him into a house a few blocks from here. It was a two-story house that was made from brick. The door shut behind him, and I tore my eyes from the binoculars. That was my old house. No doubt about it!

I decided to investigate tomorrow when I had more energy. For now, I decided to climb into bed and sleep the night away.

* * *

I woke up to a loud snarl downstairs. It was a Biter, no doubt about it. They always made loud noises. But how did he get in? I got dressed into a short black and red pleated skirt with a black short-sleeved shirt. I threw on my black Converse and put my hair into pigtails.

I grabbed my backpack, swung it over my shoulders, and slipped the binoculars inside. Grabbing my katana, I opened the door slowly and quietly. I held back a scream as I saw the hall filled with the undead. But what _really_ scared me was the newly dead teenage girl in the middle of the floor. The undead were tearing into her flesh, and ate her innards.

I backed away and closed the door quietly. I ran to the window, opened it, and peered out. The undead were everywhere. I climbed up the fire escape to the top of the building. I could probably jump t the next building, a bank, if I put enough force into it. So I backed up and ran towards the other building. I leaped and cleared the gap.

I went down the fire escape on the opposite side of the bank and ran out into the opposite street. I decided to get to my old home and make those people take me in. I'd have to convince them somehow.

I was coming to the house when I heard a shriek behind me. A little boy bounded towards me at break-neck speed. _Shit... Another Innocent!_ I brought out my katana and swung when he got close, but he easily dodged it. I noticed movement from a curtain inside the home. They were watching me. And they weren't going to help.

"Get the _hell _off of me!" I shouted, pushing the boy from me. I sprang up and dodged as he tried to bite me. I swung my katana in a downward arch and was met with a sickening crack. I had sliced his shoulder and arm off. He shrieked from rage and I took this chance to cut his jaw off. Now he couldn't bite me, but he could tear me apart with his other arm.

But when I tried to cut off his other arm, he swiftly dodged and came at me again. I yelped and swung my katana blindly, but even so, it made contact with something. I saw my katana lodged into the boys' skull, making it spray blood. The boy was still 'alive' though, so I forced the rest of my katana downward, cutting him in half.

Warily, I slumped to the ground in exhaustion. I didn't even notice the door open or the white-aired boy come and sit by me.

"Hurry up and get inside!" he said to me. I only looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Who a-are you..?" I asked.

"I'll introduce myself later. Hurry up or else I'll leave you to the undead!" he said, and that snapped me to attention. We both stood up and ran into the house.

After he shut and locked the door, the white-haired boy introduced me to everybody. His name was Soul, the blue-haired boy was Black*Star, the black-haired boy was Yuki, the blue-haired girl was Suki, and the black-haired girl was Tsubaki. They all seemed nice, except for Suki. She instantly seemed to hate me, but i had no clue as to why.

"Who are you? Are you bitten? What do you want?" Suki asked me.

"Uhm, Maka Albarn, no, and to travel with you guys. I was all alone, until I saw you guys." I said, looking to the floor.

"And how did you find us? We only come out at night, to avoid being seen." Suki asked.

"W-with my binoculars... I was looking outside, and I saw... him..." I said, looking over to Soul, blushing a bit, then looked back down to the floor. He really was cute... but I looked horrible. I had black blood all over my legs. And I just didn't feel pretty in general.

"I brought food and water. Even some sweets that I got a hold of... And I'm a good fighter! I also know what types of zombies do what before they attack. So I could be useful..." I stammered out. What if they didn't accept me?

"Don't worry. You can stay with us. We could use somebody with your information." Yuki said, smiling warmly.

I couldn't help but grin. They weren't going to kick me out!

"But.. You said you have sweets..?" Yuki asked with a glint in his eyes.

I sweat-dropped. "U-uhm, yeah. Haha they're in my backpack.." I said. Yukis' eyes darted towards my backpack and he rummaged through it, pulling out some Zebra Cakes. He gave everybody a pack and we munched on them silently.

I finally broke the silence by telling them that this was my house. They all looked over to me, expecting me to go on. I told them which rooms belonged to my brother, Eric, my mom and dad, and I. Soul slept in my room, Suki ans Tsubaki slept in my mom and dads' room, and Black*Star and Yuki slept in Erics' room.

Deciding that I needed a place to sleep, I was to sleep with Soul. Suki still seemed pissed off. I think she really likes Soul. And that I'd get in her way. But it's not like Soul thought anything of me in that way...

* * *

After we all got a shower and ate dinner, we decided to head off to bed. My bedroom was the only one on the first floor. So it was quite peaceful, at least when I used to live here and when life was normal. I turned off the light and climbed into the soft bed. But when I got under the covers, I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What...?" I asked the invisible person. "Go back to bed.. I'm tired..." I groaned sleepily.

Again, the finger tapped me again. Annoyed, I sat up and stared over at the person who kept poking me. It was Soul. I blushed.

_Crap... How long has he been there? And did I crawl into bed with him?!_

"S-sorry. I didn't see you there..." I mumbled, getting out of the bed. But a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I closed my eyes and landed on something soft. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into Souls' crimson ones. They were really pretty...

I snapped back to reality as a hand caressed my cheek. It was so warm. Like a fire in the coldest of winters.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you? Don't worry, Maka. I'll protect you." he said quietly.

I blushed a deep shade of pink, and I'm pretty sure he could see it in the darkness. He chuckled and closed his eyes. I decided to close mine too. Before I knew it, darkness consumed my thoughts and sent me plunging into the world of dreams.

* * *

I had stayed with my new friends for about a month, and I already felt like we were all a family. Except for Suki. She absolutely hated me, and how protective Soul was of me. He was always worried about me. Which struck me as odd. Why would he be so concerned about me..?

Anyways, I decided to head out and get more supplies. If I told Soul, he'd say no. So I informed Yuki and Black*Star of me leaving for a bit. They wanted to send somebody with me, but I declined. I told them that it was too risky.

I headed out and scampered down the street. I stayed hidden, and came upon a gas station. There was nobody inside, so I slipped in. I brought two bags this time. One for food and water, the other for pop and junk. Yuki had made a request that I do this, so I agreed.

After having my bags stuffed to the brim, zipped tight, and in my left hand (I fight with my right), I trekked out of the store and back home. I made it back, safe and sound. I hadn't run into many of the undead. They were all just walkers.

I entered the house and locked the door quietly, so Soul wouldn't be mad. I set the bags on the table and heard a scream come from the second floor. It was Tsubaki. I dashed up the stairs just in time to see Tsubaki dodge an Innocent. Damn, these things were everywhere.

I jumped in front of Tsubaki, hitting the innocent with my katana. It never saw me coming, and i severed its head. Tsubaki, shaken up, pulled me into a tight bear hug. Everybody else came out of a room all out of breath. They explained how they got locked in there because Black*Star, being his idiotic self, lost the key out the window. they thought Tsubaki was with them, but they heard her scream and they panicked. Everybody, besides Suki, gave me hugs. Then Soul began to yell at me.

"What the hell Maka?! Why did you go out all by yourself?! You could have died!" he shouted.

I stared into Souls' eyes and heard Suki snicker.

"You wouldn't have let me go! You would've made me stay here! You know what, Soul? I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" I shouted, and then ran out of the house and down the street. He didn't follow me, thank goodness. But it was then that I realized that I left my katana.

"Dammit.." I muttered. I ran out and forgot my only weapon! I turned to go back, but I was tripped. I looked up to find a Biter on top of me.

I shrieked and pushed it off, turning to run, but it caught me in its grasp. I screamed as it picked me up and threw me in the air, at least ten feet. I saw Yuki and Soul running in my direction, anger twisted on their faces. I began to fall, the Biter below me. But, in an instant, Yuki pushed it away and used my katana to stab its head. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the pavement, but I didn't. Soul caught me, and began running to the house, Yuki close behind.

When we entered, everybody looked worried. Then Soul just waved everybody off, telling them to go get cleaned up and ready for dinner. I went to my room after my shower and began to change. Soul came in when I was just in my bra and panties. Apparently, he already finished his shower and decided to change too. Except he didn't see me, for I was in the corner of the room. He dropped his towel, and I saw everything I shouldn't see at the age of 17.

I threw a pillow at him and it knocked him over, which was pretty pathetic.

"Wh-what the hell Maka?!

"Knock next time!"

He looked over at me and blushed. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Like what you see?" I asked, catching him off guard. He didn't realize that he'd been staring, and he looked away, blushing even deeper. I sighed and finished dressing, and he kept glancing over at me as he got dressed too.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, we all decided to leave the house. We hot-wired one of those church buses and left town. We were heading towards the mountains. After a few days of driving, we found an old cabin that was three stories high and had six bedrooms. Soul and I had the two bedrooms on the first floor. Tsubaki and Suki had the two on the second floor. Yuki and Black*Star had the two on the top floor. The walls and floors were sound proof, which was nice.

The kitchen was also on the first floor, and each floor had its own bathroom. As everybody settled in, I began to make dinner. We were going to have curry.

I took a nice hot shower after dinner and found razors. So I took this opportunity to shave. It felt nice, having silky smooth skin.

Soul walked in while I was naked, but I really didn't care. I've seen him naked, so who cares?

"M-Maka..." he muttered.

"Hn?" I looked up at him. He was blushing really red. It was cute, really.

"Y-you're n-n-naked..." he stuttered.

"Well, you don't seem to mind. So who cares..?" I asked.

"But I d-don't know if I c-can hold m-myself back."

"What do you mean..?" I asked, turning to face him.

He reached out and pulled me into his arms. I blushed deeply and felt shivers run down my spine as he caressed my body.

"S-Soul..? What are you doing..?"

"Something that I've wanted to do for a long time." he breathed against my ear, his breath hot. It was really arousing.

He picked me up and carried me to his room. And I let him.

He set me down on his bed and got on top of me. He took off his shirt, showing off his abs. Then everything else came off.

He pulled out a little blue packet and grinned. I knew where this was about to go...

* * *

When Soul and I finished, we were both out of breath, our naked bodies pressed against each other. He fell asleep and I got out of bed. I headed back to my room to get dressed. The others shouldn't know about what happened. They'd kill us both. Especially Suki. I flicked on the lamp and got dressed. I turned around and almost shrieked. There Suki was, sitting on m bed staring at me, a knife in her hands.

"S-Suki? Why're you in here? It's late." I said, eyeing the knife she held.

"..."

"Suki. Seriously. Go back to bed. I'm tired."

"I bet you are, you fucking bitch! Soul's mine! So don't force him to have sex with you!" she exclaimed.

"Y...You saw that?" I asked, blushing.

"You're damn right I did! And I'm gonna _kill_ you for it!" she lunged at me, the knife scraping my cheek. I felt the warm blood trickle down my face.

Soul came into the room, wearing only his boxers, and yelled at Suki to stop. He grabbed her by the hands and made her let go of the knife. But it was too late. Suki had cut me up, and I was bleeding badly. Suki ran out of the cabin in tears. We never saw her again.

I passed out, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

I woke up to find everybody crowded around me. They said I'd been out for a month. And that a cure was being spread to the undead, so they'll be alive again. This was amazing news.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored at the end... I was writing for four hours... Yeah... review?**


End file.
